


Sweet dreams are overrated

by TheKidsFromYesterday



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: Bullying, Danny Fenton Needs A Hug, Dreams and Nightmares, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-09-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:41:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26672317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKidsFromYesterday/pseuds/TheKidsFromYesterday
Summary: Sometimes, Danny dreams.
Kudos: 23





	Sweet dreams are overrated

**Author's Note:**

> I'm just waiting for my ice cream to freeze, so I wrote this short story. Enjoy. The reason for the death warning is obvious for anyone who has seen the show. Title is from Aviators FNAF song "Sweet Dreams".

Sometimes, in his dreams, he sees a swirling vortex of green. He feels the crackling electricity jolting up his body, heading towards his heart, and stopping it.

Sometimes, in his dreams, Danny admits to himself what he won't when he's awake. That he died that day. He died, he died, _he died_. 

Sometimes, he dreams that his parents have him strapped to a cold table and are about to make good on their promise to rip him apart molecule by molecule. 

Sometimes, he knows in his heart that his parents would kill him if they got the chance. 

He can't give them that chance. 

So he has to train. He has to train until he bleeds, so he can be faster than them, stronger than them. After all, Danny can only tamper with their inventions so many times before they get suspicious. 

Sometimes, Danny dreams about everyone he knows growing older without him. He lies to himself when he straightens his spine and pads his shoes to gain as much height as he can, because he doesn't want to acknowledge the fact that. He. Isn't. Aging. 

Sometimes Danny wonders why he doesn't just let Skulker kill him. Let the mechanical hunter turn him into a rug, or have him stuffed, eternally frozen in a fighting stance. 

But he's so gods damned tired. Tired of fighting, tired of lying, tired of his parents asking him where the bruises came from, why he stayed out so late, why won't he answer their questions. 

He's tired of staying up late, on the rare nights that the town is quiet, to watch videos on the internet by people who make horror films, so that he can carefully recreate the scars and bruises that Dash leaves on him. Because if he doesn't, Dash will notice. It might take a while, but eventually he would notice that the marks he left on Danny's body weren't staying on it as long as they should have. 

Sometimes, Danny doesn't want to dream. But it's the only time he can be honest with himself, so he dreams. He dreams, and prays to whatever gods have cursed him to live a half life with only one other member of his own species for company, that this time, he won't wake up.


End file.
